


A Routine Day

by gayboycolor



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboycolor/pseuds/gayboycolor
Summary: Spock Grayson based his life on routine and constants. Jim Kirk is hell-bent on ruining these constants.Surely this has nothing to do with the dance coming up soon, right?





	A Routine Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a silly little video I saw on tumblr recently. Please enjoy!

Spock Grayson based his life on routine and constants.

Every day he would wake up at 6:30, gather the clothes he had set out for himself the night before, and shower, taking exactly 5 minutes to wash his hair and skin, and 5 more to dry himself off, dress, comb his hair, and put on deodorant. He then took 10 minutes to make and eat his breakfast, which rotated between a plain bowl of Cheerios and a banana, cinnamon oatmeal, or two pieces of toast, lightly buttered. 5 minutes to gather his supplies for the school day, lace up his sneakers, and say goodbye to his mother, sometimes his father if he was in town. 5 minutes to start his car, text anyone carpooling with him that day (he was one of the few in his friend group who had a car to drive to school every day) and pull out of his driveway, arriving at the school between 7:10 to 7:30.

So when he pulls up to Jim’s house to pick him up and is told by his mother at the front door that James had already walked to school early that morning, Spock is slightly lesser than pleased. He makes sure to thank Winona for informing him before climbing back into his car, pulling out of the driveway with a sliver of annoyance in him at this waste of time. However, it's not the first time Jim has inevitably changed Spock’s routine and -he sighs- certainly won't be the last, so he can't find it in him to stay upset for too long. It isn't logical when Jim himself probably doesn't think he did anything wrong, and would just shrug off any reprimands given to him. Water off a duck's back, his mother would say with a humored smile. 

Jim and the word routine were complete antonyms of one another, and would only be used in a sentence if the words “would never care about” were placed in the middle. At first, this fact made Spock loathe being around the other, but as time went on it became a constant in itself that he could never predict the other boy’s actions. It didn't make Spock’s life any easier, but it simply was what it was. By the time Spock pulled into his parking lot at school with 10.4 minutes to spare, the incident was completely forgotten.   
  


 

However, the belief that his day would pass without any other obstacles was a naive, short lived one. At 7:35, Spock arrives at his locker to see the space around empty of one James Kirk as well. This was a curiosity, as every morning for the past 11.7 months, Spock would find Jim in some way waiting at his locker before the first bell of the day. Sometimes he would be standing, with breakfast from some fast food restaurant or talking to one of his classmates animatedly, or sitting, listening to his loud and disruptive music or sleeping, his body curled in on itself against the wall. It was a constant Spock had grown to enjoy, allowing him to converse with the other while Jim walked him to class after the bell. As they did not share any of their morning classes together, it would be the only time he would see the blond before their shared lunch period at 12. To find his locker suddenly devoid of Jim’s presence was unsettling, especially given the blown off ride 13.4 minutes prior. Spock didn't think he was skipping; any time he did he was sure to needle Spock to skip with him, go to the arcade or the movies or even just drive around, before giving up and finding Leonard to accompany him. For Jim to skip without texting Spock at all would be almost completely out of the question.

Confused, Spock lingered around his locker as long as possible to see if the other would arrive, and ended up sliding into his seat in his first period class just as the warning bell rang. He spent the entirety of Advanced U.S. History distracted, only paying attention enough to write notes.

 

The rest of Spock’s morning classes passed in this sort of haze, his mind distracted with how unusual this day had already become. He tried to remember if he had done anything to upset the blond the day prior, or even if there was some sort of event he forgot about even though his memory was generally flawless.

He was still thinking about it when he felt his arms grabbed from both sides by two other individuals. Spock stiffened frightenedly before realizing that the two individuals currently accosting him were Leonard and Pavel, and they were leading him in directly the opposite direction of the cafeteria where they all took their lunch (Spock brought his from home, but ate with his friends in the cafeteria regardless.)

Looking at the other two curiously, Spock finally voiced the question that had been haunting him the entire day.

“What is going on?”

When they did not answer he continued, “We are not going to be able to find a table in the cafeteria if we continue down this route.”

He got no reply from the other two. Sighing irritably, he tried to yank his arms from their grasp, which only made their grip on him tighten. “Uhura and Hikaru are going to be angry if we don't meet them outside the lunchroom in approximately 2.3 minutes to secure a desired location in line.”

This time Leonard sighed and grumbled back at him. “Just shut it, Spock, you'll see in a second.” He saw the other roll his eyes in Pavel’s direction as they continued to lead him to the back entrance of the school, near the bus lanes and football field. Even though his curiosity was far from sated, Spock remained quiet while he was led, wondering why so many inconveniences were intertwining on the same day. He could only conclude that it had to have something to do with Him, because no one could screw up a perfectly made schedule as well as he did. 

Right before they turned right to go down the final hallway to presumably go outside, Pavel and Leonard stopped and let go off Spock, moving to stand in front of him. However, before Spock could start questioning again, Leonard pulled a small piece of red paper out of his front pocket, handing it to Spock with the instruction “read it out loud.” He saw Pavel holding up his phone from his peripherals, most likely recording. Spock swallowed down the myriad of questions that arose, instead deciding to do exactly what he was told in hopes of solving the mystery going on.

“Ever since we first met,” Spock dutifully read aloud, looking up to see Leonard point him down the hallway. He turned the corner to see Gaila standing with another red heart. She winked at him while she handed it to him to read.

“You have been an amazing friend to me,” she patted his arm before shoving him down the hall, to Scotty, standing with yet another heart. Spock kept reading.

“I love your rich brown eyes,”

Scotty slapped him on the shoulder as he passed, following the line of his friends down the hallway to Hikaru, who grinned sheepishly as he held out another paper.

“and your stupid bowl cut” he read, eyebrows twitching at the insulting words. Finally, he progressed over to the final person, Uhura, who was standing right in front of the doors leading outside. She smiled as she handed him the last one, waiting until he had read “I have one question to ask you…” before opening the door and shoving him out of it, everyone else following behind impatiently.

There in front of him, he saw the boy he had been missing the entire day, wearing a button-up shirt with his jeans and his blonde hair sticking up in it's familiar, wild ways, as though he's been running his fingers through it, holding a giant red heart which only had one word.

'Prom?’

Spock looked up at the smiling face before him, the cheeks dusted pink and the blue eyes as striking as they had always been, and allowed himself to smile before nodding his head yes. Finding himself with arms suddenly full of the one he called his boyfriend, surrounded by the laughter and clapping of those he called his friends, Spock conceded that sometimes a little change in routine wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Not beta'd, so if you see a flaw, tell me and I'll fix it.  
>  Please leave comments/kudos, they feed my family. Thanks for reading!


End file.
